mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is one of the Koopalings. He is the smallest (despite at least being older than Larry), and is usually walking around on a ball. He often fights like his sister Wendy. In his main appearance he has a rainbow mohawk and an orange shell. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Lemmy Koopa is the sixth Koopaling fought. He used a magic wand to transform the king of Ice Land into a seal. Mario and Luigi boarded his airship and defeated him. He retreated, but Mario and Luigi took his wand and used it to change the king back to normal. Lemmy fights similar to Wendy, but is easier than her because he walks on a ball, and therefore never jumps or enters his shell. For him to walk on a ball, the floor is flat as well, with no obstacles. He shoots rubber balls with stars on them, which damage Mario if they hit him, but unlike Wendy's magic rings, these can be jumped on (though it will not destroy them). To defeat Lemmy, Mario must jump on him three times. Lemmy has a green shell. Super Mario World Lemmy switches places with Wendy as the third boss of the game. He captured a Yoshi egg in Vanilla Dome, but Mario and Luigi defeated him, sending him falling into the lava. Mario rescued the Yoshi egg and demolished Lemmy's castle with a hammer. Lemmy fights inside several pipes. He will randomly come out of one, and there are two decoys as well, which are like scarecrow versions of Lemmy and are easy to distinguish. There is a fireball moving around the arena, and avoiding it can be tricky, as the pipes are not level. To defeat Lemmy, Mario must jump on him three times. This is the only time he is not walking on a ball. Lemmy now has a yellow shell. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Lemmy is fought at World Flower, and is defeated by Mario and Luigi. He is last seen inside a Koopa Clown car during the credits, holding Bowser by the tail, until it crashes, scattering the Koopalings. New Super Mario Bros. U Lemmy is fought at Acorn plains, and is defeated by Mario's team. After Bowser's airship crashes, and Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car to give him a ride, Lemmy holds onto Bowser's tail, while Wendy holds onto Lemmy's tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Lemmy appeared alongside the other Koopalings and Bowser Jr., kidnapping Princess Peach for Bowser. As usual, Lemmy was the third Koopaling encountered, and inhabits an ice world. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads defeated him at his tower, and then at his castle, sending him falling over the edge. Lemmy survived, and was last seen with Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only for Bowser's castle to fall on top of them. Lemmy fights similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, shooting rubber balls around the area, which do no damage but can force Mario over the edge. Unlike previous games, Lemmy can and does go into his shell when he takes damage. His castle battle is similar except Kamek uses his magic to make his walking ball bigger. It gets even bigger when he is down to 1 HP, and often the player must bounce off of it or his other balls to get to him. To defeat him, the player must jump on him three times. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Lemmy returned with the rest of his siblings, now working for Bowletta, who is Cackletta possessing Bowser, and therefore has all his possessions and minions. Bowletta sent the Koopalings after the Mario Bros. as they entered Bowser's Castle. Like in Super Mario World, Lemmy was the third Koopaling they fought. He would split into four before the battle, three of which were fake and one of which the real Lemmy. When Mario hit the real Lemmy with his hammer, he fought them. Once defeated, Lemmy vanished in the usual enemy death scene of the game, leaving only a warp point to a previous room in the castle. Lemmy has 380 HP, but for his low HP he makes up by splitting into four. The real Lemmy can be revealed easily with the Thunder Bros. attack, which hits all enemies. If he is attacked, the fakes (which are Goombas) will die. He can also shoot fireballs, which must be hit at him with the Mario Bros.' hammers. The real Lemmy takes damage from this and can also be revealed this way. Lemmy has rainbow hair and a green shell again. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Lemmy is often seen with Morton and Iggy (they are the three Koopalings to not be playable in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games). Lemmy and Morton pilot the Papercraft King Boo, and survive its destruction. At Neo Bowser Castle, Lemmy fights alongside Morton and Iggy against the Mario trio. Once defeated, Lemmy is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Lemmy is fought at the Emerald Circus, guarding the green Big Paint Star. Mario defeats him, but he survives, and is last seen flying an airship alongside Bowser and the other Koopalings. Trivia *Lemmy is named after Lemmy Kilmister. *That the fake Lemmys in ''Superstar Saga ''are Goombas may reference Bowser turning common enemies into clones of him in Super Mario Bros. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains